


Safe/Unsafe

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Prompt: The first time Virgil goes to a party, has a meltdown, and his reaction to someone filming it/finding it online.or.Virgil learns each day that the world is veryveryunsafe.





	Safe/Unsafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Lycanthropy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lycanthropy/gifts).



“Eyyy, Virge.” Virgil looked up from his plate at the lunch table. Kacey slipped into the seat across from his and gave her charming smile, whiter than the wallpaper in Virgil’s therapist’s office. “You coming to my party tonight?”

“You’re having a party tonight?” he mumbled. 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. And since you’re my best friend, I want you to come.”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Yeah!” Kacey said excitedly. Virgil frowned; he couldn’t remember a single moment Kacey had spoken to him before now. “You wanna come?”

“I-”

“C’mon, it’s your senior year, man. Live a little.”

Virgil twirled his spoon deeper in his bowl of packed Mac N’ Cheese. “I’ll ask my parents.”

“Okay. There won’t be drinks or anything if that’s what your parents will be worried about. Text me for the address. See ya, dude!”

Virgil watched her flounce off. His vision seemed to… shift. The world blurred. He remembered his therapists words.  _“Mindful breathing, Virgil. You’re alive; you’re okay. You’re real. And you’re_

_**safe.** ”_

-o-

_safe_

Virgil carefully adjusted his tie in the mirror. His mom’s eyes shone with happy tears from behind him. 

“You want me to get a picture of our shining star, buddy?”

“No,” Virgil said. He leaned closer, examining his eyeliner. “Mom, are you sure I should go?”

“Honey…” His mom sighed. She looked exhausted. “I won’t force you, but it might be… good. To, you know, get out a little. It’ll be a fun little party.”

Virgil looked down. His mom gently placed her finger under his chin and tilted his head up. His hands were trembling so he stuffed them in his pockets. She broke into a soft smile and kissed his forehead. 

“I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You. Okay?”

Virgil nodded, sucking in another breath. “Is dad driving me?”

“Mhm. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” His mom smiled again and swiped his bangs out his his eyes. 

“I love you, Virgil.”

“I love you too.”

Then his dad knocked on the door and came in, wearing his soft winter coat. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Virgil said. He waved to his mom and followed his dad to the car. They listened to a quiet radio station on the way as Virgil stared out the window. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t’ve worn a suit,” Virgil mumbled. 

“Her text said it was a dressy party, didn’t it?” his dad asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, but I look stupid.”

“No you don’t. I think you look pretty sharp.”

“No one says “sharp” anymore, dad,” Virgil said, trying for a light tone. 

His dad laughed. “Sorry I’m not as groovy as you kids these days.”

“Dad, stop, no,” Virgil groaned. “I’ll die of embarrassment.”

They pull into the packed driveway, his dad chuckling. “Have fun, kiddo. Call me if you need me.”

“Yes, sir.” Virgil gave a little salute as he shut the door, clutching the last-minute gift card for Kacey in his hands. The storm door slammed open and Kacey came running out, her thick curls bouncing as ran. 

“Hey, glad you could make it.”

Virgil thrust the card forward. “Wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just- Yeah.” He shrugged. She took the card with a smile.

“Thanks. Come inside. There’s music and stuff and uh- Well, we have all the soda you can think of, cake, cookies, sandwiches. Just have a blast.”

Virgil nodded. He followed Kacey back inside as music blasted across the living room. A table was spread open with piles of snacks and drinks. He awkwardly slipped through a group of six girls giggling as they drew penises under one of Kacey’s couch cushions. 

“Hey, Virgil, come join us!” Kacey yelled. She sat in a circle with several students and a deck of cards. 

Virgil headed over where they began a competitive game of  _something_  where in the end, Kacey won. An hour later, everyone went out to dance in the living room, most just grinding on each other. The noise progressively got louder; Virgil grew closer to a corner. 

Then someone screamed. Several kids were banding together, grinding, and laughing and someone decided to shriek in glee... or  _or_... something. It was loud. Too loud. Then there was laughing and the music seemed to blast even louder in Virgil’s ears. 

“Can someone turn the music down?” Virgil asked, covering his ears. 

A guy by the snack table frowned. “Dude, it’s not that loud Chillax.”

The music pounded against Virgil’s ears. “It’s too loud,” he shouted. 

Several students were staring, all frowning with annoyed expressions on their faces. The speakers cracked and Virgil shrieked, crouching to the floor. 

“Agh, it’s loud,” he cried. 

Someone beside him kicked him lightly in the ribs. “Get up.”

“Virgil, you okay?”

Virgil felt his entire body trembling. “Someone turn the guns off.”

He heard a giggle and the music got even louder. “He’s mental.”

“Turn the guns off!” he yelled again. His entire body was trembling and he felt his breath hitching as tears began to spill down his face.

Voices began to blend together.

“Why the hell are you filming, Morgan?” 

“Guys, leave him alone!”

“What a moron.”

“Is he retarded or something?”

“I’m calling his parents.”

“Virgil, can you hear me?” He flinched away from the person who was nearly shouting in his ear. 

“Someone turn the damn music off! Stop filming, Morgan!”

Silence. Light whispering. Virgil looked through his fingers at Kacey’s frowning face. His body kept trembling. Everyone was staring. One girl had her flip phone out, the little camera focused in on him. 

He stood up, still trembling. No one averted their eyes. No one gave him privacy. 

“Virgil-”

He ignored Kacey, cutting her off and saying, “I’m gonna call my mom,” he whispered.

She looked sad, but nodded. He turned around and rushed out, pulling out his phone. The dial tone sounded as the wind whipped through his hair. 

“Hello?”

“Mom. I wanna go home.”

“Did something happen?”

“No... I just... I wanna,” his voice broke, “I wanna go home.”

“Okay, sweetie. Your dad’s on his way.

-o-

_Dear Virgil,_

_Hello. I thought you deserved to know that Morgan uploaded that video to Youtube. Most of the school has seen it._

_Sincerely,_

_Kacey Brown_

Virgil replayed the video for the fifteenth time.  _Psycho kid has breakdown - full version_. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. He wanted to cry; he wanted to throw the chunky desktop PC. He wanted to... he wanted to  _die_.

He closed the tab and deleted the browsing history. He pressed his hands against his mouth until a little squeak came out. He didn’t...

He didn’t know how he’d ever be safe. The world wasn’t

 _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil, honey, in a couple years you'll meet some people who will make you feel very safe. :'')


End file.
